


Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones

by aliitvodeson



Series: I Write Porn Like It's A Bedtime Story [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Insults, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can trace the roots of this to the day he showed up for basic training and got inexplicably hard at the Sargent's welcome insult fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for ChosenofAshura:  
> John Watson has a problem-he can't get off without being humiliated. He seeks the help of a professional, one Jim Moriarty. ((Johniarty-Shame kink, lots of dirty talking and insults with praise thrown in as well, and obligatory Daddy!kink))

"Such a stupid slut."

"Pathetic, aren't you?"

"Look at you. No wonder Sherlock left you. How could you ever think that he'd want to be around a slut like you?"

John's hands, rough with untreated calluses and still dirty with the gunpowder from the case of the week, tightened on his shaft. He twisted his hands, dipping one set of fingers lower to swipe at his own balls. His fingers tighter around the base, going straight from base to head, smearing pre-come on the way down, rubbing it off on the repeat journal up. He moaned, just barely arching off the bed as he picked his pace up.

"Look at you. Touching yourself. Wanking to me insulting you. You're such a stupid slut, I don't understand why I haven't put you out of your misery yet."

"C-Cause Sherlock would catch you." Somehow, John was able to manage a cohearant sentence, even if any furthur words were cut off by his brain supplying an image of his body, lifeless on the pavement, the word SLUT carved into his skin over and over until he bleed to death. God, it would be glorious, wouldn't it?

John's hands speed up.

The man on the other side of the room chuckled darkly, adjusting himself. He wouldn't spill over the suit; not today. Besides, this session wasn't about him. It was about John, about breaking little Johnny boy down, about teaching him his place. "Sherlock doesn't bother with cock whores like you. You're just a cum machine, no one would care about your death. They'd probably be happy."

John moaned and bucked his hips higher, Jim's words sending tendrils of fire down into the inferno in his belly. It threatens to spill over and he lets his hands slow because God it's so damn hot and it better not be over any time soon.

"Do you wish it would last forever?" Jim voice has other plans. "All the cum, all the cocks, man after man, filling your little cock hole. You'd never be satisfied, you'd just keep taking it and taking it. How many men have left their cum in your cunt, Johnny? Tweny? Fifty? A hundred? I bet you'd take them all at once too, if any of them would want to fuck a stupid bitch like you."

"Pathetic."

John's gasping now, rutting against his hands, his brain short circuiting with every word. His eyes shut, he pulls at his head, feeling it there, so close. Just a few more seconds, and he'll be-

He sends semen flying through the air, a white fireworks show. He hears most of it land on the floor and knows he'll be licking that up later. But now, now he's panting, sweaty head sticking to the sheets, moaning dying on his lips and his hands still coaxing all of his orgasim out. Next time, he should tell Jim to use a cock ring. This would be so much better if he could last longer.

"You disgust me."

Hands slip under John's shoulder, pulling him off the bed for a moment while a pillow is placed. Then Jim's next to him, pressing their bodies together, trapping the heat underneath the silk sheets. He's still fully clothed and John would worry and ruining the suit if he wasn't already drifting off into sleep. Jim's lips tickle his ear.

"You're such a whore, Johnny."

John humms his arguement. He is a whore; a stupid little cock whore who only wants cum.

"My little whore."


End file.
